Zetton
alternatively known as "Z-Ton" is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in the show's 39th and final episode, "Farewell, Ultraman". He has since then become one of the most popular and reoccurring monsters in the Ultraman franchise. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In his original debut, Zetton was a weapon of last resort who had belonged to the Alien Zetton in their planned invasion of Earth. Stashed away in the fleet's mothership until the time was right, after the Alien Zettons' invasion was thwarted by the Science Patrol, the mothership emerged from underground (after having already fled from the Patrol in an earlier assault) and its interior opened up to reveal a giant blue orb emerging from it. The orb exploded and Zetton revealed itself to attack the Science Patrol's HQ, shrugging off the Team's assaults without any effect. When he was sent off to go find Dr. Iwamoto, Hayata instead transformed into Ultraman to confront Zetton on his own. Unlike any of the other monsters he has faced before, Zetton proved to be the most powerful monster Ultraman had ever fought, being able to not only break through the ultra's Catch Rings and shatter his Ultra Slashes, but also allow his own physical strength to overpower Ultraman until he was weakened with little effort. Desperately, Ultraman fired the Specium Ray at Zetton, but in a shocking twist, Zetton managed to not only absorb the ultra's ray, but redirect it back at Ultraman, striking him in his Color Timer. Mortally wounded and near death, Ultraman collapsed and slipped into unconsciousness, with his life hanging from a thread. With Ultraman down, Zetton once again turned its attention back to the Science Patrol's HQ and sets it ablaze with its fireballs. At that moment though, Dr. Iwamoto was rescued and he presented the team with a weapon he had wanted to give them earlier: The Anti-Gravity Bullet. Striking the monster in the chest, Zetton was suddenly flung into the air by the weapon and it exploded, raining chunks of his flesh all over the HQ and ending the Alien Zettons' plan for good. The Earth had been saved, but only at the greatest of costs... 'The Return of Ultraman - ZettonⅡ' to be added 'Ultraman Powered' to be added 'Ultraman Max' to be added''https://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20050924/20050924_1.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Zetton's appearance in "Ultraman Max" 'Ultraman Mebius' Zetton reappeared in the series, Ultraman Mebius.https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/maquette/005.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Zetton's appearance in "Ultraman Mebius" Zetton does not appear physically as himself. Instead, he is one of the many "Maquette Monsters" created as test subjects by METEOR for GUYS to test out in the hopes for them to choose a monster to aid them in future battles. During a scuffle between the members of GUYS over who would get to choose who their next Maquette Monster would be, Aide Toriyama accidentally drops Zetton's capsule, obliviously damaging it. After taking out a Maquette Gudon, the damage to Zetton's capsule goes into effect as the monster goes on a rampage, attempting to destroy the simulator it was placed it. causing GUYS's whole computer system to start malfunctioning. Even after having his capsule removed from the computer, Zetton continued to attack the facility, thus the HQ goes on lockdown to try and immobilize the monster. GUYS tried to fight Zetton with the only Maquette Monster capable of stopping it: a Maquette Ultraman Mebius. However, the team's panicked squabbling for control confused the poor maquette ultra into attacking Zetton with its Mebium Shot, only for Zetton to absorb and redirect the beam back at the Maquette Mebius, defeating it easily. While everyone was arguing though, Mirai quietly left to take care of the situation himself, and after finding a solitary computer, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius, digitizing himself into GUYS's computer to face Zetton. Confronting the berserk maquette monster, Mebius had a difficult time in fighting Zetton at first, but after hearing the members of GUYS motivating him to keep fighting, Mebius managed to continue fighting off the Zetton. To assist him, GUYS also added Miclas and Windam into the system, and with the combined strength of both monsters and Ultra, the Zetton was destroyed and the network is repaired. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Zetton reappeared a few times throughout both Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and its sequel, Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_zetton.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Zetton's appearance in "Ultra Galaxy"http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/zetton.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Zetton's appearance in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'First Series' Zetton was the fourth, final, and strongest monster that belonged to Kate, who was still intent on using Zetton against Rei to bring out his Reiblood heritage. Zetton was first used to attack Vincent Island (where the ZAP SPACY and Boris's survivors were housed at) in order to bring Rei out of hiding. As Hiroki and Haruna managed to distract Zetton in their speeders, Rei soon arrived on the scene with Litra, and he also summoned Gomora and Eleking to confront Zetton. Kate then revealed herself before Rei and unleashed Zetton to fight, to which Rei ordered his monsters to attack. A long and brutal battle between Gomora, Litra, and Eleking commenced, but Zetton withstood all of their attack with little effort, proving his dominance by outclassing both Gomora and Eleking with his speed and strength, and even managing to brush off one of Fire Litra's Fire Attacks, only to shoot him down and take him out of action. The situation soon turned desperate when Zetton took Eleking out of action too by absorbing and redirecting his energy discs, leaving only Gomora to fight. While Gomora had little success in standing up to Zetton physically, it was not enough to stop the more powerful monster, especially with Zetton being able to shield himself from Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray with his Zetton Shutter. However after Litra recovered, Gomora and Litra managed to temporarily work together in shattering Zetton's Barrier and Gomora managed to get a lucky shot at blasting Zetton with his Super Oscillatory Ray. However, the damage done to them during their fight was too much for both monsters to continue fighting, and both Gomora and Litra collapsed, forcing Rei to call them back. To Rei's horror, Gomora's lucky shot was not enough and Zetton quickly recovered. Surprisingly though, Kate commends Rei for an impressive fight, stating that the time of his "awakening" was coming soon. However before Rei could find out what she meant, Kate and Zetton fled the scene without saying another word. Later, Zetton and Kate returned to battle Rei and Gomora one last time to enact Rei's transformation. Much like their previous fight, Gomora was only barely able to match Zetton physically, while Zetton's barrier and rebounding abilities were enough to beat down Gomora with little effort. Even with the assistance of the ZAP SPACY helping Gomora, their assaults were not enough to deter Zetton as the monster continued to brutalize Gomora. Then just as it seemed that Gomora was about to be finished off, Zetton and Kate were ambushed by another opponent: King Joe Black. Unable to retreat this time, Kate was forced to fight back as her Zetton and King Joe Black engaged in a fierce battle of their own, with neither of them able to best the other with their abilities. Unknown to Kate though, Rei had finally transformed into "'Reimon'" and Gomora had transformed into a new form: "'EX Gomora". With his newly enhanced powers, EX Gomora took on both King Joe Black and Zetton together without any trouble, impaling King Joe Black with his tail, leaving it incapable of fighting any further. Lastly with no more opposition, EX Gomora finished off Zetton with his new Hyper Oscillatory Ray, which obliterated Kate's last Monster. '''Second Series Zetton does not appear physically as himself. Instead, he is an illusion that was conjured up by a Galberos that belonged to a Reiblood Alien Nackle. Alien Nackle sent the Illusion Zetton to attack the Gostar Dragon, and Rei (having fallen for the disguise) sent out his Gomora to do battle. Despite fighting against "Zetton," Gomora proved to be the stronger monster in battle and after a short fight, "Zetton" was destroyed by Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray. However with Rei's victory, Alien Nackle's trap went into effect, as "Zetton" immediately respawned shortly after being beaten and resumed fighting Gomora. Gomora again managed to defeat "Zetton," only for the monster to respawn yet again. Gomora continued to fight with "Zetton," but no matter how many times he beat him, "Zetton" continued to respawn and fight more fiercer that the last, which began to take its toll on Gomora, who quickly grew exhausted. Even after Rei desperately transformed into Reimon to boost Gomora's power, "Zetton" continued to respawn with every battle both monsters engaged in. Finally after fighting for long enough, the damage of Reimon and Gomora's fight left them both so badly drained from exhausting so much power that they simply couldn't fight back. To which, Alien Nackle revealed to Reimon of the illusion as Zetton disappeared and Galberos appeared to pick up where its illusion left off on. 'Ultraman Zero series' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman Saga' 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' 'Ultraman X' Zetton reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Zetton's profile in "Ultraman X" Zetton was accompanied by an Alien Sran named "Quila," who had come to Earth to to get revenge on Ultraman Max for killing off members of his race. Sometime prior to their plan being revealed, Zetton had encountered Ultraman X and Xio previously and was first seen locked in battle against both ultra and team. Zetton had already beaten down X with ease, being able to stand up to both of Ultraman X's Eleking and Gomora Armors, and being able to withstand two direct hits from Xio's Ultlaser. After easily shrugging off opposition from Xio and Ultraman X, Zetton then took his leave by teleporting away, leaving Ultraman X and Xio to suffer their first official loss. Sometime later, Zetton would return to continue his rampage. However, the monster was once again confronted by Ultraman X, this time with Xio's newly armor created armor: The Zetton Armor. Suddenly upon activating the armor, Ultraman X became paralyzed by it restraining him, thus allowing Zetton to continue his rampage, only for Quila to be exposed by Kaito Touma of DASH. Once the Alien Sran's plans were exposed, Kaito transformd into Ultraman Max and the ultra picked up where X left off by battling Zetton himself. At first Max managed to do well, but to Max's horror however, Quila's second plan went into effect as the Zetton Armor that was restraining X suddenly took control of X's body, causing the ultra to unwilling assist Zetton in double-teaming Ultraman Max. The situation got even worse once Quila transformed into his giant form, allowing him, Zetton, and X to triple-team Ultraman Max. However deep inside of the trapped Ultraman X, Daichi was scrambling to find a way to free X and help Max as X had lost consciousness from being controlled by the armor. Using the data from Eleking's Cyber Card, Daichi managed to painfully override the Zetton Armor's control over X, freeing the ultra from Quila's control and regaining the Zetton Armor's abilities to themselves. Now freed, X evened the odds for Ultraman Max, and together both ultras fought back against Zetton and the Alien Sran. Neither Alien Sran nor Zetton were any match for the ultras and in the end, Zetton was destroyed by a Combination of Ultraman X's Zetton Torndao (adopted from the restored Zetton Armor) and the Xanadium Beam. 'Ultraman Orb - Maga-Zetton' Zetton reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb, as . Maga-Zetton served as one of the six King Demon Beasts, with Maga-Zetton as the King Demon Beast of Light. Back in 1908, Maga-Zetton appeared in the country of Rusalka and attacked, where Kurenai Gai and Natasha were residing in. The beast was soon confronted Ultraman Orb, where the two did battle. During their fight though, Orb was distracted by the appearance of Natasha (who had found out about Gai's true identity as Orb,) allowing Maga-Zetton to attack him, hitting Natasha in the crossfire. Orb, witnessing her being attacked, summoned his Orb Calibur and struck the beast with his Orb Supreme Calibur attack, obliterating Maga-Zetton. Despite his victory though, Maga-Zetton's actions caused Ultraman Orb to lose his ability to transform into his original form, and Gai was left to wander the Earth for decades as a vagabond, wracked with guilt by believing that Natasha was killed because of his actions. Since then, Maga-Zetton's monster card was gathered up and had been in the possession of Jugglus Juggler until it and the other King Demon Beasts' cards were used to unleash the Great King Demon Beast: Maga-Orochi. 'Ultraman Taiga' to be added EX Zetton is a powered up variation of the original Zetton. He first appeared in the video game, "Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO." and the 2-part Ultraman Mebius Gaiden known as "Ghost Rebirth" (which also served as the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie.) 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth' to be added Appearances in other media 'Ultra Super Fight' to be added 'Redman' to be added 'Ultraman Boy' to be added 'Ultraman Super Fighter Legend' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' *Zetton appears as an NPC opponent and the final boss of the ''Ultraman'' adaptation video game for the MAME. *Zetton appears as an NPC opponent in the RPG Video Game, Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. *Zetton appears as a playable character and the final boss (of Ultraman's Story) in the ''Ultraman'' adaptation video game for the PS2. 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities - Zetton II= * to be added - Zetton (Powered)= * to be added - EX Zetton= * to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * Zetton is portrayed by suit actor Teruo Aragaki in the original Ultraman series. * Zetton is portrayed by suit actor Rikimaru Yoshihiro in the series, Ultraman X. * Maga-Zetton is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki in the series, Ultraman Orb. Notes *''to be added'' Gallery to be added References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Jack Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultra Super Fight Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Orb Monsters Category:King Demon Beasts